


Confundus

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum, Parco y Barry hacen nuevamente de las suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confundus

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta conmemorativa para celebrar el cumpleaños número treinta de Harry.

—Entonces, los dejaste pasar, y ya —no era una pregunta. Era, sin efecto de duda, toda una reclamación. Raymond se alzó de hombros—. ¿Y quiénes eran?

El vigía se rascó la frente por un momento, desconcertado. Las imágenes de una varita de madera y de tres hombres envueltos en antiquísimas túnicas negras, se habían esfumado hace tiempo de su mente. Diluido, al fin, en el ruido de fondo, Raymond recordó triunfal—: Rum, Parco y un tipo llamado Barry.


End file.
